User blog:TKandMit/Grand Theft Wiki: Cover Up
With his mind racing and sirens steadily closing in, Timothy piled the bodies of the gang members and his father in Neil’s SUV. Noticing blood puddles across the parking lot, Tim ran inside. Making a call to Dan, he yelled that he needs to meet him in Falcon’s Point forest. Hanging up, he returned with a large container of motor oil and spilled it all over the driveway to cover the blood. The sirens were now extremely loud; seeing the red and blue flashes pull into the parking lot, Tim decided to improvise. “Oh, dear god, you’re here! I was closing up shop and these dudes in a car just drove by and shot up my truck. They went east, they were in a black sedan!” The officers, taking once glance at the SUV, noticed the windows shot. Without further investigation, they failed to see the bodies in the back. After making sure Tim wasn’t shot, the two officers piled into the car and sped off, eastbound. Tim walked back inside the garage, crying. His father, who had been killed over nothing, was lying in the back of the vehicle with his murderers. “Fuck… shit, shit, shit, this whole fucking thing is FUCKED.” Tim yelled at himself as he threw a shovel in the backseat. Tim proceeded to drive the truck towards the forest. In no time, Tim found himself by the tree line of the dense forest. As this section of Falcon’s Point was lightly populated, Tim left the headlights of the car on to see what he was doing, knowing he wouldn't be interrupted. Opening the trunk, Four’s body rolled out. “Fuck, I guess you’re first.” Lugging the dead gang member towards the light, he sighed. He began digging a hole. In a few minutes, Tim heard talking. “I see a light, I think he’s over here!” Tim, unsure if this was a threat or his cousin, grabbed the pistol Mind left him. Stepping out of the trench and being illuminated by the headlights, he heard two men yell. “Holy shit, Tim, shit, it’s me! Don’t shoot!” Seeing his cousin walk in to the light, Tim sighed. “Wait a minute, who the fuck is this guy?” Tim asked, now aiming at Tyger. “Wait, wait, put the gun down!” Tyger yelled, putting his arms up. “He’s my friend, Tim, I’ve told you about him. His name’s Tyger, he’s the guy I helped a couple years ago!” Dan pleaded. Tim slowly put down his gun. “Dynasty dude, right? Holy shit, man. Like I said, war. We’re going to destroy those Marauder punks… but first, ugh. Help me with these.” Upon seeing him, Dan cried at his uncle’s death. “Fuck, those guys killed Uncle Neil! Fucking hell!” Tyger decided to carry Neil, to spare further sorrow over the cousins. Within an hour, the three bodies were placed in the hole. After shoveling the dirt back in, Tim broke the silence. “Okay, now you guys follow me to Dragon Swamp. I need to ditch the ruined SUV.” At the end of the forest, there was a dank swamp. Unkempt and barely visible at night, it was rarely explored and visited. Tyger followed Tim as he slowly drove towards Dragon Swamp. Getting out a few yards from it, the three men proceeded to push the truck manually. Slowly descending into the sickly water, the entire SUV was now hidden. Tim got in the backseat of Tyger’s car. “Sorry about your dad, man. Um, anywhere you need to be, specifically?” Tyger asked. “Neil’s Motors, please. Two blocks left of the Hideout; Dan can give you directions.” Tim calmly said. “Oh, yeah, we were just there…” Dan informed his cousin. “Oh, really now? You guys are better friends than I thought, that’s good to know. Good to meet you, Tyger. You look like a good kid. In a day or two, the three of us are shooting up that fucking gang.” After a few minutes of talking, Tyger and Dan dropped Tim off at the shop, where he went to finish closing up. As he walked to the parking lot, he saw a man inside the building. Gripping his pistol behind his back, he approached the man. “Hey, you looking for something?” Tim asked as the man turned around. “Uh, yeah? Are you the owner, here? I just need a car… Tim Kelly, right? I’m Jason Shin, I manage the bank you go to. Where’s your father? This is the family business, right?” You are in Tim's shoes. What do you do? Tell Jason that the shop's closed Lie/ignore the question but serve Jason Category:Blog posts